


Better

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Sam is stressed and feeling subby, you take care of him.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

You were home early, had had a laid-back day, and you were wiping down the countertops in the kitchen when you received Sam’s text. The message tone rang out from your backpack and you tossed the cleaning rag in the sink, drying your hands on your jeans as you leaned down to fish your phone from the front compartment. You typed in your code to unlock the screen and opened the message.

_I’ll be late, caught up in more work than expected. Can’t wait to see and hold you later._

Sam always ended texts with a goofy emoji, reflecting his happy nature, but this time he’d refrained from it, telling you that he was stressed, and you knotted your eyebrows with a deep sigh. He was working so hard in the studio, had an endless amount of fun with his brothers, bandmates, but sometimes the work piled up over his head. It wasn’t that he was suffering at all, in fact he loved doing what he did, but you were prepared for an exhausted boyfriend tonight.

You spent the remainder of the afternoon and well into the evening reading, and when Sam sent another text telling you he was finally on his way, you lit some incense in the living room, dimmed the lights and put on one of his favorite records, letting it play quietly in the background as you hopped into the shower. You heard the apartment door open and close as you were drying off, and Sam called out for you, sounding tired. “I’m in the bathroom!” He knocked on the door once before opening it a little bit, popping his head inside, showing a weak smile. “I’m gonna read a little bit in bed, you gonna join me?”, he asked, stroking a strand of hair out of his face. “I’ll be right there, baby.”, you replied with a warm smile, couldn’t wait to try and make him unwind as best you could.

When you’d spread your vanilla scented lotion all over your body, knowing Sam liked the scent and the feeling of your skin after using that particular product, you opened the bathroom window to let out the steam of your hot shower and sauntered over into the bedroom, only wearing the towel wrapped around your hair, and found Sam sprawled out on the mattress in just his boxers, holding his current read up to his face, his silky hair falling around his shoulders glowing in the dim light. “Hey there”, you said as you crawled over him, grabbing the book from his hands and placing it aside on the bedside table. Sam looked up to you with hooded eyes, a neutral expression on his face, but when you straddled him, sitting in his lap and placing both your hands on his chest, he showed a weak smile and raised his hand to pull the towel off your head. Your damp hair fell down your shoulder and he let the towel fall off the side of the bed before running his fingers through it, untangling some knots and tilting his head.

“I missed you so much”, he said, grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you down onto his chest, kissing you as your breasts pressed against him. “I missed you too, Sammy. You look tired. Need me to take care of you?”, you asked as you grinded down into his lap, eliciting a soft hum from Sam, who wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you into him, kissing you again. “Please”, he whispered with a shaky voice, watching you as you adjusted your position on him, holding onto the headboard for leverage and gazing down into his eyes before you circled your hips as your pelvis pressed to his and you felt him grow hard in his boxers as he took a deep breath, eyelids fluttering shut. “Look at me, baby”, you demanded, lifting his chin with a finger, forcing him to stare back into your eyes as you worked your hips in his lap. His growing erection against your clit felt so good, you had to bite down on your lip to keep your composure, needed to stay in charge, needed to talk Sam down from his cloud of tension.

“Does that feel good, angel?”, you asked breathily, pressing your forehead against his. “Yes”, he breathed, his hands wandering down to your hips, lightly pressing his fingertips into your skin, rubbing circular patterns into it. You felt your wetness pool between you and him, getting it all over the thin layer of fabric that separated your most sensitive parts. Your heat radiating down into him made him gasp and moan beneath you and you smiled. “That’s a good boy, let it all out, I’m here to listen, I’m all ears.” You framed his cheek with your palm, stroking the corner of his mouth with your thumb for a moment before pressing it against his bottom lip. “Open up, sweetheart”, you said and he opened his mouth, letting your thumb slide onto his tongue before he closed his lips around it and started to lightly suckle on it, moaning sweetly. “Such a good boy, aren’t you?”, you said, grinding down into him faster, feeling his cock pressed flush against his abdomen, rubbing your folds all over it through his underwear.

He looked ethereal, his beautiful doe eyes focused on your own, his full lips wrapped around your thumb, his cute nose and glowy skin making your heart flutter. The way his lush hair framed his face, fell around his shoulders, the way he held completely still beneath you, letting you alone make him feel good, it left you in awe of him, continuously grinding on him, circling your hips here and there, rubbing your clit against his throbbing erection. You knew he was getting closer by the way his breathing turned heavier; his mouth popping off your thumb with a string of saliva, he dropped his head back into the pillow, gazing at you through half-lidded eyes, dark lashes brushing against his cheeks as he blinked, his heavenly moans in your ears fueling you. “You’re doing so good, baby, do you want me to make you cum like this?”, you asked, leaning forward to press soft kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, the corners of his mouth, his nose, peppering him with them. He smiled, breathless, biting his bottom lip and pulling you into a sloppy kiss by the back of your neck.

You granted him this kiss, melting into it for a moment before pulling back, enchanted by the softness of him. “I asked you something, baby”, you said, stroking his cheek and halting your movements in his lap, to which he responded with a whine, digging his fingertips into your hips. “Yes, oh, please”, he whimpered and you went right back into working your heat against him. You felt him pulse against your folds, rubbing yourself on him, and you moaned along with him, your rhythm steady and hot, getting both of you closer and closer to orgasm. When Sam’s grip on your hips tightened and he started meeting them with his own, breathing heavily and moaning as he kept his eyes locked on yours, you knew he was close. “Let go, angel, cum for me”, you coaxed, watching him drop his jaw and huff out a breathy moan before his voice trailed off into a series of grunts, rutting his pelvis up against your clit, stilling there and you felt the wetness of his release through his underwear. You attached your lips to the sensitive spot below his ear and were set on leaving a mark there.

His hand detached from your hip and snaked between you, sliding through your folds and quickly finding your clit where he circled two fingers, watching you let go of your control, all high-pitched cries and sobs now. His calloused fingertips felt so good on your most sensitive spot, the bundle of nerves continuously stimulated as he flicked it until you fell apart on top of him. He held you steady by your hip through your shaky orgasm as he kept rubbing you until your writhing and moans had died down. You collapsed on him, wrapping your arms around his waist and holding onto him like a monkey, pressing your lips to his collarbone. He splayed his hands on your back and stroked your skin there, the warmth of him radiating through you as you both caught your breaths, not saying a word, just listening to the record playing in the next room, and each other’s heartbeats.

“Are you feeling better, baby?”, you asked after a while, his hands now buried in your hair, fingers softly running through the still damp strands. “So much better. Thank you for taking care of me”, he replied and you smiled against him. “I love you, my sweet boy.” “I love you too.”


End file.
